Kasumi
Kasumi is the main protagonist of Dead or Alive ''series (specifically in ''Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive 2, and Dead or Alive 5). She is also the winner of the first Dead or Alive tournament. Biography The Legacy of Kasumi *''Dead or Alive (1996-1998)'' *''Dead or Alive 2 (1999-2000)'' *''Dead or Alive 3 (2001-2002)'' *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (2003)'' *''Dead or Alive Ultimate (2004-2005)'' *''Dead or Alive 4 (2005-2006)'' *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006)'' *''Girls of DOA BlackJack (2009)'' *''Dead or Alive Paradise (2010)'' *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011)'' *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)'' **''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)'' **''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)'' Appearance Kasumi is a slender, physically-fit and petite teenage girl of average height. She was designed to appear "soft" (based on the idea that Dead or Alive is softer in concept compared to Ninja Gaiden, thus making her symbolic to the series) so she was originally designed with a round face small facial features, and wide brown eyes. For Dead or Alive 5, her design was altered slightly, so she now has a oval-shaped face and narrower eyes. Originally, her waist-length hair appeared to be a dark brown color. However, since Dead or Alive 2, Kasumi's hair has lightened over the years to a copper shade. Today, her hair style is not fixed into one or two fashions like the other girls, as she now possesses four styles to choose from: loose, a low ponytail, a high ponytail tied with a long yellow ribbon, or a low braid tied with yellow bows. She is usually seen in her trademark outfit: a blue, side-tie dress with short puffy sleeves, white trim, her name (written in Japanese) stitched in yellow on the back, and a light-colored bird pattern on the skirt, complete with stockings, knee-high boots and arm-guards. As well as this outfit - and variations of said outfit - Kasumi sports other shinobi costumes. She also has modern, casual clothes, and Japanese school uniforms, suited for average, everyday girls. No matter what she wears, Kasumi is usually wearing feminine gear, such as skirts, and girly colors, like pink. Personality Kasumi is portrayed throughout the Dead or Alive series as a more compassionate character than any of the other fighters. She is an honorable and kind spirit, and although a highly skilled kunoichi with deadly abilities, she does not enjoy or wish to fight. Many of the statements she makes in the game series before a round begins reflect her desire to avoid confrontation. Much of the reasoning behind this comes from the fact that in all appearances in the tournaments (with the exception of the first) her motive was not to fight or win, but to meet Hayate. However she is capable of killing in cold blood, as demonstrated when she defeated and killed Raidou. Although she is innocent and meek, Kasumi is shown to be a "soft" character and is not afraid to speak her mind and has a keen mind. Also as a soft person, she is emotional, honest, and always helps people. She is highly intelligent as a ninja. Kasumi is caring and a positive person. However in Dead or Alive 5, on the last chapter of story mode, Kasumi's personality has changed drastically. She's still the caring person that she is, however, Kasumi is shown to be mentally stronger. She is shown to engage in battle when she needs to instead of avoiding it. An example of this is shown when she engage in a fight with Christie, who was in her way, preventing her to proceed further. She also has a much stronger will as she was ready to destroy the Phase 4 project and willing to defeat Victor Donovan at any cost. She is seen to be much happier as well and is finally at peace with both Hayate and Ayane. She is demonstrably family orientated and would like nothing more than to return home in peace. There were instances where she refused to show mercy though, as seen when she willingly goes to look for Raidou in the first game, fighting her clone in the second game, and also when facing Helena when the woman had almost shot her. Theme Song Sprites Trivia Gallery Renders DOA5_Kasumi_Render.png|Dead or Alive 5 Promotional Materials Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Champions Category:Characters from Japan Category:Masters of Ninjutsu Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Dead or Alive Winners Category:Characters Born in February Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1996 Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters